


Writing help

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN day 18: pencilMarc's writing block is powerful.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Writing help

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
“Are you doing okay, Marc?” He asked, putting down his own pencil. “You haven’t written anything in over an hour.”  
“I’m fine, it’s just that I’m stuck on something, maybe you can help. How would Kajino Bueres kill someone? I’m trying to work out how that would happen.”  
Ah, Kajino Bueres had a very strong sense of morals, and wasn’t that inclined to kill at all. Character work wasn’t his main skill, but he could pull it off.  
“So what’s the context, then? Is there something going on in this scenario? Like a fight or a hostage situation? Context is important here.”  
“Well the current situation is that Kajino Bueres is fighting in a war, and is in a scenario where he can get rid of the main general. I don’t know what he would do in this scenario.”  
“If he’s fighting a war, then he believes in the cause as just. You just have to decide which belief overrides which, is he willing to break his morals to avoid killing, or is he willing to kill someone to avoid breaking his moral code?”  
“Thanks, Nath!” And with that, the tapping ceased, and Marc started writing on the computer.

The tapping noise soon became a tell, and he was able to help Marc with whatever he was designing. Everything from new characters to anything else.


End file.
